


Dragon Ball One Shots

by Lady_Joestar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, General, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Requests accepted, Romance, characters will be added, literally in love with anime aliens, no idea what I'm doing anymore, reader - Freeform, there will be a lot of whis cause I'm in love with that cinnamon roll, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Joestar/pseuds/Lady_Joestar
Summary: Whis X Reader





	1. Information

So I am trying my hand at Dragon Ball one shots because I have been reading a lot of them and I'm becoming inspired to write my own. I have also fallen for the precious cinnamon roll that could kick your ass in a heartbeat named Whis, so I want to write scenarios involving him. A lot. I'm only focusing on certain characters, so if you have a request after you read and like what you read, please let me know and I'll try not to disappoint. I will have names picked out for the characters unless I become super lazy, in which case the character will be Y/N. If you request anything, no lemons please. Not because I'm against them, but because I can't write them. I tried once. ONCE. It is now currently shredded and waiting to be recycled in the deepest parts of hell. Can't think of anything else right now so enjoy.

First chapter: Whis X Reader: Will You Cook for Me? Status: Complete

Second Chapter: WhisxReaderxBeerus: Not Alone (Friendship shipping) Status: Written mostly. Typing up now and going to finish as I go along. Work best that way. Estimated date: 4/27/2018


	2. Will You Cook for Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, the reader was not properly introduced to Beerus and Whis and therefore, for the first half of the story, Whis will be referred to as Beerus seen as Beerus (Whis) and Beerus will be referred to as Whis seen as Whis (Beerus).
> 
> Whis maybe a little out of character, but it tends to happen when writing these types of stories. I tried not to make him ooc too much, but I can live with it and hope you can too if I did a bit.

You and Bulma have been friends for years, meeting at one of the local martial arts tournaments. You two instantly clicked and you both have been inseparable since then. Bulma was a little older than you, but that just meant you had an older sister. You were unable to make it to her 38th birthday party, and therefore decided to have a small luncheon to celebrate to make up for it. You originally planned to just have Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks over, but realized that if you had them, you had to invite everyone. It ended up being those three, yourself, Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Buu, and Mr. Satan. You had originally planned on cooking, but once the number of people increased, you had it catered by the restaurant you work for. You finished placing out the last few trays of food when everyone began to arrive. You greeted everyone as they walked in and told them to help themselves to the buffet.

When you spotted Bulma, you walked over to her to greet her. "Happy belated birthday Bulma," you said hugging her. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for the actual party."

She hugged you back and smiled. "That's alright Emiko. I knew you had work and that bastard boss of yours wouldn't let you off for anything."

You nodded in agreement. "So how was your actual birthday party?" you asked as you both headed towards the buffet to get food. "I still can't believe you rented an entire ship for your party."

She gave you an exasperated look. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"How about answering whether or not Vegeta actually showed up," you smirked.

"About half way through," she sighed.

"Well, just be glad he came."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Goku showed up later than him though."

You looked over in surprise. "What? Really? I would have thought Chi-Chi would have dragged him to that party."

"I would have if that man wasn't off training." You and Bulma turned around and saw Chi-Chi making her way over to you two and sit down next to Bulma. "Honestly. The moment I think he might actually stay around and help out, he goes off who knows where for who knows how long," she stated, her eyes glaring slightly at Goku.

"But it really can't be helped though can it?" you asked. "It is who he and Vegeta are after all. It's a part of them."

Bulma looked over at Vegeta who was sitting next to Goku, scarfing down food. "I guess you're right there Emi. As long as he comes home once in a while, I guess I should be happy. Although Vegeta has gotten better at being around. Speaking of men," she started, her gaze leaving Vegeta and turning back to you, "how did your date go with...What was his name again?" 

You folded your arms on the table and placed your head on your arms. "Awful," you answered, your voice voicing your disappointment. "His name was Ryoji and when I told him I was a chef, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. However," you lifted your head up off your arms, your eyes burning with anger, "when I told him I was into martial arts and participated in tournaments, his entire demeanor changed. He went from 'Oh boy I hit the jack pot' to 'You must be crazy if you think I'm going to date a woman martial artist'. It was like he couldn't believe I could go toe to toe with a man or that I even have the nerve to think I could." You slammed your fist down on the table. "Why am I always stuck with the men who have ego issues or even inferiority complexes?" You crossed your arms in annoyance. "Is it so hard to find someone like Vegeta or Goku?" Bulma and Chi-Chi peered at you as if you had gone insane. "Don't look at me like that," you retorted. "You know exactly what I mean. But we're honestly not here to talk about my pathetic love life. What else happened at your birthday party?"

"Aside from the usual, the Earth was threatened once again."

Your attention was now completely on Bulma. "Come again?" you questioned.

"You heard me right. My birthday party was ruined because two of Vegeta's friends showed up and the one threatened to blow up the planet." With everything else to focus on in her statement, you chose to focus on the one non-important thing.

"Vegeta has friends?" You must have asked that a little louder than intended because you felt a certain someone's glare on the back of your head. You turned around to see Vegeta glaring daggers at you and you just smirked and waved before turning back around. Bulma had her hand covering her mouth stifling a laugh. "But who were they? As far as I'm aware, everyone Vegeta can call a friend is here."

"That would be us," a voice announced from behind you. Surprised, you pushed back on your chair and it tipped over. Your head hit the ground and looking up, you saw two figures hovering over you. One was a purple, fur-less, humanoid walking cat, wearing clothes similar to the Ancient Egyptians. The other was more human looking, but with blue skin, white hair in a gravity defying up do, and was wearing some red dress thing and what you guessed was pants underneath. He held a staff in his left hand. Taking a closer look at the blue man, you had actually thought he was cute looking from the angle you were positioned in. You used to have a crush on Goku and he used to have a tail. So thinking that a man with blue skin was cute looking wasn't really something you thought twice about. You should have been shocked at their appearance, but after everything you've seen, you honestly couldn't be surprised anymore. You continued to stare at them from the ground before Bulma coughed and brought you out of your daze. You stood up and dusted yourself off. From your new position, you were able to get a better look at the newcomers. 

" _Still cute_ ," you thought, your gaze lingering on the man in a red dress. "Uh...hi," you spoke up. "You must be the people Bulma was talking about. My name's Emiko, but everyone calls me Emi."

"My what an adorable name," the blue man complimented. You blushed. "My name is..."

"Lord Beerus. Whis. What brings you here?" You and everyone turned to see Goku and Vegeta heading your way. 

 _"So his name's Beerus," you thought_  gazing at the one who was introducing himself.  _"And that must be Whis."_  Your gaze switched to the purple cat. 

"Bulma did invite us for lunch, but when we arrived, no one was there. And it seems we weren't informed of the change in plans," Beerus (Whis) stated. "While it wasn't much, we did have to put forth some effort to locate you."

"You weren't trying to get out of feeding us were you?" Whis (Beerus) demanded.

Bulma waved her hands back and forth. "O-O-Of course not. I forgot that was today and Emi here," she explained gesturing to you, "wanted to throw me a party herself since she couldn't make it to the uh other one. But please help yourselves. There's plenty to go around." The two new guests turned towards the buffet. Everyone around you was tense and you couldn't figure out why.

"We would love too. Thank you Bulma," Beerus (Whis) replied.  Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and you still couldn't figure out what the issue was. You turned to Goku.

"Hey Goku? Why was everyone so tense just now?"

"Well Lord Beerus is the god of Destruction after all. I wouldn't have been surprised if he destroyed Earth because Bulma didn't tell him about the change in plans."

"GOD OF DESTRUCTION!?" you shouted. "No one told me he was a god and one that could and would destroy the Earth!" you exclaimed pointing in the direction of Beerus and Whis. 

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe. I thought you knew," he chuckled out nervously.

"No I didn't know. And what if I did something to piss him off huh? What then?" You continued to rant, pointing in the direction of the two deities. While you were yelling at Goku, you failed to notice the attention you were drawing. When you finally ran out of steam, you crossed your arms and pouted. Goku just stood there looking at you with an apologetic look. Bulma came over to you when she realized you were finished throwing your little tantrum.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about them Emi. I didn't think they would show up. But when food is involved, Beerus isn't far behind. Speaking of food, you didn't make this all yourself did you because it's delicious."

You shook your head. "No I didn't, but I did get the restaurant to cater the event."

"Awww. I bet the food would have been better if you made it all yourself. You make the best food in the world Emi-chan," Goku interjected. You blushed and looked down, but instantly picked your head back up with you saw blue pants enter your vision and saw that it was Whis (Beerus).

"Did he just say you make the best food in the world?" He grabbed your arm and pulled you closer. "I will be the judge of that, so go make me something. I want to try the so called best food in the world."

You sweat dropped a little at his demand. "Well to be honest, Goku does exaggerate. I know I'm a chef and my food is decent, but I wouldn't say it's the best in the world though." His grip tightened on your arm and you winced.

"Are you refusing to prepare me something to eat?" His eyes narrowed and he brought you closer to his face. It was then that Whis put his hand on his partner's shoulder and smiled at you. You couldn't help the blush that dusted your cheeks.

"Would you please make us something to eat? If Goku says your cooking is some of the best, well I would love to try some, too."

Your eyes went wide and you stuttered out, "O-O-Of course. Right-right away Mr. god of Destruction, sir. Did-didn't mean anything by it." Everyone froze when they felt a cold aura saturate into the air. Whis put his hand to his mouth to stifle what you thought was laughter. Vegeta nervously approached you and spoke to the one holding your arm.

"Please Lord Beerus. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Vegeta kept trying to placate the one holding you. It wasn't until the other deity took his staff and knocked the cat god atop his head.

"Really now my Lord. I'm sure it was a mix-up. No one actually pointed out who was who after all." He turned back to you. "I'm afraid the proper introductions were never made. I'm actually Whis, Lord Beerus' attendant. And this here is Lord Beerus," he corrected you, smiling warmly. You continued to stare at the two before you and your eyes widened. You somehow managed to yank your wrist out of the tight grip it was in and you immediately got on the ground and kneeled before Beerus.

"I am so sorry. I had just assumed. I did not mean to insult you in anyway. Please allow me to fix this and personally make you and your attendant dinner." Everyone was stunned. You practically prostrated yourself in front of Beerus. Everyone waited with bated breath.

Beerus continued to stare down at your form before speaking. "I'll allow it. It seems one of you humans knows how to show me the respect I deserve."

You gulped nervously before looking up. Underneath the dissipating anger, you saw what you thought was approval written on Beerus' face. A hand suddenly appeared in front of your face and saw that it belonged to Whis. You grabbed his hand and noticed how yours fit perfectly in his. His touch was warm and that damn smile had yet to leave his face. He pulled you up from the ground a little too hard because you found yourself staring at his chest. He still held your one hand in his and your other was laying flat against his shoulder. Your face turned beet red and you pulled yourself away and turned away from him. You couldn't bare to look at him and your gaze met the ground. You began to walk away before you were stopped.

"But just remember this human: If the food is not as good as this one says it is," he remarked pointing to Goku, "I'll erase you."

You turned back around and bowed before heading to the kitchen.

** With Beerus and Whis **

Beerus turned to Whis. "What was that just now?"

"What was what my Lord?"

"You know exactly what I'm referring too. That small spectacle you just put on with that girl."

"I have no idea what you mean my Lord." His sight lingered on your retreating back until it disappeared into your house.

"Whatever you say Whis. Just keep in mind that her kind don't live forever. I would hate for you to get distracted or to attached and then unable to do your job all because a human was no longer in existence."

Whis turned his head to Beerus. "You wouldn't have to worry about that my Lord." He started to walk away. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Beerus inquired. 

"A walk Lord Beerus. Do not worry. I will be back in time for the food so don't get any ideas." 

Beerus watched as Whis walked away from the party and headed to what he assumed was the entrance to the kitchen. "If you say so Whis," he sighed.

  **With You**

You entered the kitchen and started searching your cabinets and fridge to see what you had available. Granted, with you being a chef, you usually kept a fully stocked kitchen, but you weren't sure exactly what to make them. You eventually decided to fine dine them. Sure it would take awhile, but years of experience prepared you for this. You pulled out everything you would need to make Mozzarella Wrapped Prosciutto, Lobster Mac'n'cheese, Gorgonzola and Truffle Crusted NY Strip, Deep Fried Tofu coated with Miso, an assortment of sushi and sashimi, Steak Tartar, and Creme Brulee, Flourless Chocolate Espresso Cake, and Tiramisu for dessert. While organizing all the ingredients and finding the best way to prepare and cook, you didn't hear the door open. Needless to say, you jumped five feet in the air when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and saw Whis standing behind you, smiling again. It took absolutely nothing for your face to turn red, remembering what had happened mere moments ago. You hoped that Whis didn't notice, but he did. 

"You're face is all red Emi-chan. It's actually adorable." 

You blushed even harder when he not only called you Emi-chan, but adorable, as well. Your heart fluttered and you stammered out, "I-Is there so-something I can he-help you with Whis?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to watch Emi-chan cook." 

 _"He wants to watch me cook? But why?"_ you pondered. As much as the company would have been appreciated, you needed to concentrate if you wanted the food to be perfect. You told him so. "I'm really sorry Whis, but I need to concentrate while making you your food. Normally I wouldn't mind, but some of the recipes have a lot going on and I can't be distracted if I want to make them perfect." You saw his smile falter a little and you felt bad. You placed your hand on his shoulder and smiled, closing your eyes. "But look, you can watch me make the dessert okay? I promise. How does that sound?" You opened your eyes when you felt his hands grab yours. He was deep in thought, staring at your hand in his, before he smiled again and looked you in the eye. 

"That sounds wonderful," he answered. His grip on your hand tightened slightly before he reluctantly let go. He turned around to walk out the door, but stopped and spoke in a sing-song voice, "~I'll hold you to that."

You grinned at his child-like behavior and gave him a thumbs up. "Oh. Can you have Bulma come in in about an hour so she can bring out the first round of food?" Whis nodded and left. You were then left to your own devices and began cooking. After about an hour, you had the sushi, sashimi, Steak Tartar, and Mozzarella Wrapped Prosciutto made. You just finished drizzling the Balsamic Vinaigrette when Bulma walked in. 

"Perfect timing Bulma. Can you take these dishes out to Whis and Beerus for me? I need to keep an eye on the steaks, tofu, and mac'n'cheese."

"You sure are going all out here Emiko. I'm impressed," she acknowledged. "These are some of your best dishes, too."

"Well, everything does have to be perfect, lest I get erased from existence," you joked.

Unbeknownst to you, you didn't see Bulma's shit eating grin. "I don't think you have to worry about that. Something tells me a certain angel would keep that from happening."

You froze. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about. Stop saying stupid things."

"Oh c'mon Emiko. Everyone saw the little moment you two had." You blushed. "And myself and Chi-Chi along with Beerus saw him enter and leave the kitchen. He was in here for quite a bit." She wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Knock it off Bulma," you exclaimed and threw a rag at her face. Luckily, she wasn't holding any of the food yet. "He just wanted to watch me cook is all. I told him he can watch me prepare dessert. Just leave it at that."

Bulma place the rag on the counter. "You know you like him Emi. Just admit it."

"I think he's cute is all," you remarked. 

"Oh really? And is that why you've been blushing the entire time he's been here?" Bulma had a way of making her point by embarrassing you. "I know what that means for you and it means you like him. From what I've seen, he might feel the same. My suggestion? Take the chance and talk to him. He may be a deity, but he's down right better than the men you've been seeing." She picked up the trays of food. "Think on it Emi. I'll let you know how they feel about your cooking." She walked out. 

You put your elbows on the counter and placed your forehead on the palms of your hands.  _"Why does she always have to be right?"_ you wondered. But hearing the timer go off for the mac'n'cheese, you had no further time to think on it, lest you wanted to ruin the rest of the food. You got back to work. 

**With Everyone Else**

Bulma walked out with the trays of food and placed them in front of Beerus and Whis. "Here you two are. Enjoy." The two just stared at what was placed in front of them, not knowing what any of it was.

"I've never seen any type of food like this before," Beerus spoke up and poked at the Steak Tartar with a claw. 

"Or this," Whis added, pointing to the Mozzarella Wrapped Prosciutto. "The various sushi and sashimi looks familiar, but what exactly has she made?"

"She should have brought the food out and explained what it was," Beerus retorted. 

Bulma crossed her arms in annoyance. "She would have, but she had to finish the rest of the food, unless you want her to ruin the second course. The one you're looking at Whis is.."

"That the cheese thing she always makes?" Goku asked. "If it is, that's one of her best dishes. There's just something about how well the meat and cheese go so well together that makes it super delicious." He started drooling. "Can I have one?"

"Absolutely not!" Beerus yelled, before grabbing one of the snacks off Whis' plate and shoving it in his mouth. He started chewing before he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and his body swung from side to side. "THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DISHES I HAVE EVER TASTED!" he exclaimed

Seeing his Lord's reaction, Whis took a sample of the same thing and placed it in his mouth. His eyes too widened before closing in delight and everyone could practically see his body vibrating. His one hand went to his cheek, and while chewing, they could hear him say, "Amazing. Simply amazing." It wasn't long before the dish was devoured and the rest soon followed. Needless to say, their reactions were the same for the rest of the dishes. 

"For once I am speechless," Whis started. "Never have I tasted food so delicious. I'll have to be sure to give my compliments to the chef," he joked. 

"And I must agree with you there Whis. What were these dishes called?" Beerus inquired. 

"Aside from the sushi and sashimi you had, the other two were Mozzarella Wrapped Prosciutto and Steak Tartare. And I'm not surprised you enjoyed them. Emiko has years of experience and she's worked with some of the greatest chefs around to perfect her technique. She focuses mainly on American and Italian fine dining. She has a thing for different cultural foods." Bulma glanced at the kitchen. "She wanted to open up her own restaurant, but she gave that up long ago. Those two dishes are what we put into the category of signature dishes. She doesn't make them often, so when she does, it's a real treat."

"Well she certainly has impressed me," Whis complimented. "I can't wait to try the other ones." Beerus nodded his head in agreement. 

"I'll go check on them and have her bring them out." Bulma left and made her way back to the kitchen. 

** Whis and Beerus  **

Whis stared out in the distance deep in thought. Beerus glanced over at his attendant and let out a long breath. "I know what you're thinking Whis."

"And what would that be my Lord?"

"Do I really need to explain this?" Beerus demanded. "It can't happen Whis. You know that."

"I honestly have no idea what you're on about." Whis rested his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand. 

"You've been my attendant for thousands of years now. I know when you have an idea in your head. You want to take her back with us," Beerus started, voicing Whis' thoughts. "Look. If you do take her back with us, just think about what that not only entails for her, but you, as well. If something should happen to her, what would that mean for you? I can't have an attendant who won't be able to function because his pet-"

Whis slammed his fist down on the table. "That's enough my Lord. She wouldn't be my pet and my work wouldn't suffer. I-" he stopped. 

"So that's it. I see how it is."

"How what is Lord Beerus?"

"Playing dumb is unbecoming of you Whis. You're already taken with her. Do you honestly think that's a good idea?" Whis remained silent. "I won't stop you from bringing her back with us, if that is what you really want. Just bear in mind how it would affect you if something happened to her or her if something happened to you."

"My work-"

Beerus interrupted him. "Is not what I'm referring to Whis. What would that do to you personally. Would you able to handle it if she were to leave or die?" Whis stayed silent. "Just think about it." He looked over to the two women approaching the table. "Food's here."

  **With You**

You just finished plating the steak and adding a side of red wine reduction sauce for dipping when you heard Bulma walk in. You looked over in her direction. "What's the verdict?"

She grinned. "A huge success. You should have seen their faces when they bit into the food. I think you scored major points with those two Emiko."

You let out a huge breathe of relief. "Then it seems I'm saved. No sense in keeping them waiting any longer. The main course is done, so let's deliver the goods." You picked up a plate of steak and bowl of Lobster Mac'n'cheese and Deep Fried Tofu coated with Miso.

You began to walk out when Bulma spoke up. "Did you think on what I said?" 

You bit your bottom lip before responding. "I did and even if you're right, I can't do anything about it now." You frowned. "I just want to get through today without having something else to worry over okay?" You walked away. 

Bulma watched your retreating form leave the kitchen before talking to herself. "You shouldn't have to worry about that. You deserve some happiness Emi-chan." She picked up the remaining plates of food and followed you out. 

You walked out the kitchen door to see Beerus and Whis talking at the table, but couldn't make out what was being said. Everyone else was hovering around the table waiting to see their reactions to the food. You and Bulma placed the food down in front of them and waited. 

**With Everyone**

Once the food was placed down, everyone looked at Beerus and expectantly. They just stared at the food, not knowing what exactly they were eating. They looked up at you wanting an explanation. You sighed. 

"It's steak, mac'n'cheese, and tofu. But if you want specifics I made Lobster Mac'n'cheese, Gorgonzola and Truffle Crusted NY Strip, Deep Fried Tofu coated with Miso." They both glanced at the food again. "Oh my...Will you just try it already? If not, I'll give the food to Goku and Vegeta." 

Goku turned his head at the promise of food. Before he could even open his mouth, both Beerus and Whis must have sensed what was coming because they took the forks and knives and cut into the steak. They each put a piece of steak in their mouths at the same time and the moment they started chewing, they dropped their forks. Whis' eyes became huge and he finished chewing the steak. Once he downed the piece he had, he had a look of pure ecstasy on his face and stars surrounded him. He only spoke one word: Heavenly. Beerus was pretty much the same way. It seemed he was savoring the flavor because he chewed slowly. He closed his eyes in pure delight and he too only said one word: Exquisite. From there, it went the same way with the rest of the food. They must have been trying to savor each of the foods because they ate much slower than they normally did. Everyone watched on in amazement. It seemed you impressed the two deities and everyone looked back at you, however, you disappeared back into the kitchen without anyone seeing.

"That was the best meal I think we've ever had my Lord. The food was well-prepared, savory, and ohhhh." Whis moved side to side. "I'm on cloud nine just thinking about it."

Beerus had nothing to say that would allow him to disagree with Whis. "That meal was fit for a king or rather a god in my case," he smirked. "Well it seems you get to live after all mortal. I must also give you my...Where'd she go?" Beerus moved his head around trying to find you. Everyone too looked around to see where you went. They were surprised to see that you didn't stay to see what they thought. 

"She must have went back inside Lord Beerus." 

"The nerve," Beerus spoke, agitated. "What makes her think she can walk away? Maybe I should destroy her after all."

"Now now my Lord. I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't I take these plates in and see what's happened. She might have went in to prepare dessert."

"Dessert?!" Beerus shouted. "You mean there's more?"

"Of course there is. Now just be patient and I'll be back." Whis gathered up the plates, but was stopped before he could walk away.

"Whis," Beerus whispered. "Remember what I said." Whis' expression fell and he nodded. Beerus watched him walk away and sighed. " _I hope you know what you're doing Whis."_

**With You and Whis**

You watched as Beerus and Whis took their first bites of the steak and reveled in their reactions. You knew how the rest would play out and decided to leave and go clean up the kitchen. You also needed to get away from Whis. What Bulma mentioned started to get to you and you couldn't handle it. You started to clean the mess you made and load the dishwasher. You didn't hear anyone come in. You were washing a knife, when you felt someone put their hand on your shoulder. Your hand slipped holding the knife and you sliced your finger. You hissed and grabbed the nearest dish towel and wrapped it around your bleeding finger. You turned around to yell at the idiot, but froze when you saw it was Whis. You two stared at each other before Whis looked down and saw the blood soaking through the towel. 

He gasped. "Emi-chan. Your finger." 

You came back down to earth and glanced at the towel. "Shit," you mumbled and headed to the first aid kit you kept in the kitchen. You saw that Whis followed your movements and that he was concerned. His brow was furrowed in concentration. 

"Did I do that Emi-chan?" he asked, worry etched in his voice. 

"It's fine Whis. You just surprised me when I was cleaning a knife and my hand slipped. It was an accident." You went to open the kit, but stopped when Whis spoke. 

"I'm sorry Emi." His voice sounded slightly broken. It was almost like he thought you would be mad at him. 

"Look Whis. It really was an accident. Don't worry. I'll be fine once I cover it up," you told him. You glanced over in his direction. It didn't look like your words had any effect on him, but you couldn't worry about that now. You grabbed the necessary items and went back to the kitchen sink. You kept pressure on your finger and ran it underneath cold water in hopes to stop the bleeding. The bleeding would start up again when you removed it. Whis continued to follow your movements and the more he saw, the more sullen he became. 

"Dammit," you grumbled. "I might actually have to go to the hospital and get stitches for this." You were about to call for Bulma, when Whis grabbed your hand. He was looking at you with such concern that your heart skipped several beats.  _"He can't be that upset that he caused this that he's beating himself up over it, can he?"_ you thought. You continued to stare at Whis and was shocked when he grabbed your bleeding finger gently. 

"You won't need to go to the hospital. I can heal it here." He hovered his one hand over the cut and a light purple aura emanated from it. You watched as your finger slowly healed itself back together until there was nothing left but a small scar.* You bent your finger back and forth to make sure it was working properly. You gazed up at Whis, who seemed to look relieved. 

"That was amazing Whis. I had no idea you could heal," you stated impressed. 

"Well, it's not a talent I need to use often, so it's not widely known. But it was my fault in the first place and I wanted to make it right." He smiled and you noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Well..uh...thank you." You both continued to stare at one another. You noticed is gaze turn away from you and the blush was still on cheeks.  _"He's even cuter when he blushes. Dammit Bulma. Why do you have to be right?"_ you thought. You thought more on what she said and decided to take a risk. You began to lean towards Whis. However, you froze when he turned his gaze back towards you. You straightened back up and quickly turned your head sideways. You prayed he didn't notice what you were about to do. 

"Now that your finger is healed up, shouldn't you be working on those desserts? After all, you wouldn't want to keep Lord Beerus waiting." 

You started to sweat at the mention of the god and rapidly began working on the desserts. Whis was entertained by how fast you moved at the mention of his Lord and couldn't help but laugh. You knew right then that you could listen to his laugh for hours. It was light and it took your breath away. When he was finished, he started up a conversation with you. 

"So tell me about yourself Emi-chan." And you did. You told him how your mother was of Japanese descent and your dad was Italian. Your mom was a waitress and your dad a chef, which you explained is where you got your passion for cooking. They met while your dad was in Japan studying under a master chef and when he fell in love with your mother, he stayed in Japan and they got married. When you were old enough, your dad started to teach you how to cook. It was then that you decided you wanted to follow in his footsteps. Whis listened intently to everything you had to say. He was genuinely interested in you after all and the more he listened, the more taken he became with you. The passion you had when you spoke about your family and the work you do, was what tied you all together for him. Your face lit up and there was a spark in your eyes that would not go out. If Whis thought you were adorable before, you became absolutely beautiful in this moment. Your eyes shone brightly when you spoke about the hijinks you and your father got into in the kitchen and how you glowed with pride when you talked about everything your mother did for your small family and how the three of you were going to open a family owned restaurant. When he asked why you didn't, you explained that your parents were killed in a car crash and that it didn't seem right for you to open one without them. No matter what you talked about, there was something that shone through you and he was mesmerized.  _"I know what you're saying Lord Beerus, but it can't be helped. There is a true angel in front of me and I rather have her for as long as she'll have me rather than not at all."_ He continued to stare off into space before he was brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. 

"Huh?" He blinked and gawked at you. 

"I was asking if everything was alright. I lost you there for a bit. Is everything okay?" You were concerned. About halfway through, he stopped responding and you noticed he zoned out. You've been trying to get his attention for the last ten minutes. 

"Oh of course everything's fine. I was just thinking about how delicious this dessert's going to be. After all, your last two courses were simply amazing." He laughed and waved off your concern. 

You looked at him funny. "If you say so Whis. Anyway, the dessert is done. You can grab yours and I'll grab Lord Beerus'." You walked out of the kitchen holding a sample of Creme Brulee, Flourless Chocolate Espresso Cake, and Tiramisu. Whis watched you leave. His face fell.  _"That was your chance to ask her,"_ he berated himself.  _"If you don't do it now, you'll never ask her to come with you. Are you really willing to give her up? Are you really willing to only be around her when you come down with Beerus when you want her to cook? Is that what you really want?"_ Whis shook his head of the intrusive thoughts and followed you out, holding his own dessert.

**With Everyone**

He walked out to see that Beerus had already devoured his dessert. He glanced over and saw you adorning a smile that went from ear to ear. His heart skipped a beat. He noticed you glanced over in his direction and, if at all possible, watched your smile grow even larger.  This time his heart stopped.  _"Is that because she just looked in my direction? Could she possibly...?"_ Whis gulped.  _"It's now or never."_ Whis placed his dessert on the table, but didn't go to eat it. He stood there clenching and unclenching his fists trying to make a decision. Finally he turned towards you. 

"Emiko." His voice was low, but you and everyone else heard him and turned. 

"Hmm?"

He faced you. "I want you to cook for me."

You became confused. "But I already cooked for you and you have dessert there. Is there something else you want?" He nodded. "Tell me what it is and I'll make it for you."

He paused before simply stating, "You."

Now you were even more confused. "What do you mean you or uh rather me?"

"You. I want you to cook for me. Every day. I..."  _"Why is this so hard to ask?"_ He started to become flustered.

"I can't exactly cook for you everyday Whis. I have other things to do, but I could try if you visit when I'm around and it's something small." You went from confused to annoyed. Who did he think he was wanting you to cook everyday for him?  

Whis was a step away from pulling out his hair. He was getting more frustrated with himself by the minute. "I can't always come down, but you can always come to me." That wasn't how he wanted to ask that. By this point, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction between you and Whis. 

You were not only annoyed, but frustrated as well by now. "If you can't come to me, then how do you expect me to get to you?" Your voice started to raise higher and higher. "You have a lot of nerve asking this of me. I-" You were silenced. 

"No!" he shouted. "I mean...what I mean is I want you to come back with me. I like you." At his declaration, no one made a sound. There was complete silence. 

"Wha-What did you say?" you stuttered out. 

"I like you and I want you to come back with me. Come live with myself and Lord Beerus." 

"You aren't serious right Whis?" you asked a little frightened that he was asking this of you on top of announcing that he was practically falling for you. You two had just met after all. 

He grabbed both of your hands and focused solely on you, a pleading look on his face. "Will you come back with me Emiko? Please?" You looked around for an escape route or for someone to rescue you. You tried to remove your hands from his, but his grip tightened. He continued. "Please Emiko. There's something about you. I can see it and its drawn me to you. When you and I were in the kitchen, you spoke with such passion about your family and your love of cooking. I want to be around that, to be around you, every day. I want to see you smile and keep you smiling. Please Emiko, think about it." Whis was practically begging at this point. 

You had no idea what to do. "I-I-I..." was all you were able to get out before wrenching your hands our of Whis' grasp and ran back towards your house. Whis watched you go, feeling a pain in his chest he never felt before. It took him a few minutes to realize what it was and he let his hand hover over where his heart was.  _"So this is what the humans call heartbreak or rather rejection. Maybe Lord Beerus was right. Maybe this was a mistake."_ He closed his eyes and his head fell. He wanted to be alone. He turned, walked away, and sat a remote table away from everyone. Everyone was so focused on Whis, that no one noticed Bulma slip away.

** With You **

You ran as fast as you could. You needed to think and catch your breath. You ran until you came to a clearing on the other side of your house. Your house was surrounded by trees and there was this one spot where trees created a circle and in the center, there were rocks and logs that could be used as seats. You used to camp back here when you were a kid with your parents. It was one of the few places that was quiet enough to think. You slowed down upon your approach and caught your breath. You sat down on one of the logs and folded your arms over knees. Before you knew it, you began to cry. You sobbed for what felt like hours when finally you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and through your tears, you could make out Bulma's blurry frame. You wiped your eyes on your sleeve and watched as she sat down next to you. 

"Hey," you whispered.

"Hey," she responded back. "That was some pretty heavy stuff back there. You okay?"

"I don't know Bulma," you whispered. "How should I feel?"

She put her arm around your shoulders. "I don't know Emi. I really don't. What do you feel right now?"

"I couldn't even begin to describe it. I'm just so confused about this whole thing. Why? Why would he ask me that and in front of everyone?"

"I think it was obvious why he asked. You did hear him say he liked you." 

You glanced up at Bulma and she was staring ahead into the distance. "But how can he? We just met. Why would he do that?"

"For some, they know right away. Whis made it fairly simple that he was "taken by you". My guess is he saw something that no other guy has seen yet and found it to be something wonderful. My guess is...he saw you, Emiko."

You stood up harshly. "But what does that mean Bulma? He barely knows me and yet he knows me? Do you honestly expect me to believe that or even begin to work it out? _I_ barely know  _him_ and yet he expects me to leave my home, to leave you and everyone else behind to go live with two total strangers? It makes no sense."

"To be perfectly honest, when it comes to Beerus and Whis, nothing makes sense," she smirked. 

"This is no time for jokes, Bulma," you retorted. You started pacing back and forth. "I have a literal angel who is waiting back at the party for an answer from me. And if what you say is true, if I give the wrong answer, who knows what could happen. I mean this is ridiculous. I don't even know if I like him or if what he even says is true. It just may be infatuation and a month from now, if I go with him, he could dump me back on Earth when he's finished. What would that do to me?"

"If there's one thing I've learned about Whis, it's that he means what he says. He's never once sugarcoated the truth, even with Beerus. If he says he likes you, then I'm inclined to believe it."

"Well, that's all well and good, but what about me? He may want me to go live with him, but I know not a single thing about him. I don't know if I like him. I don't know if I can leave you and everyone. I don't know if I could stand living there. I-I just don't know." You knelt on the ground. "Tell me what to do Bulma. Please. I'm so confused right now." Tears began to form and trickle down your face. Bulma got up from her spot on the log and knelt on the ground in front of you. She grabbed a hold of your chin and brought your face up to look at her. 

"Oh Emi. This is your decision and yours alone. But no matter what I will support you in whatever you choose. You've always been strong and able to make the best choices for yourself. I think this one is the most difficult for you because you're scared. And that's okay. And Emi, I know you like him." You were about to interrupt her before she put her hand up signaling for you to remain quiet. "I know you like him and I know this because since the first moment Whis stepped down here today, you've done nothing but smile. You may not have noticed it, but I have and so has Whis. I haven't seen you smile this much around a guy before or since your parents died. I didn't notice at first, but when Whis helped you up off the ground after the incident with Beerus, I could tell. You've never blushed or were as flustered as you were today around him with any other person you've dated. I knew that you were taken with Whis, even if you didn't realize it. You may not know what it is about him, but I know there's something there that draws you to him. And I think that's why you're so scared. You're unsure about how you feel because you're not sure how you should feel. But I still stand by what I said in the kitchen: Take the chance, even if it means going to live with him. The only reason I suggest that is because he isn't down here often enough. At least if you go with him, the both of you can decide on what this really is. Even if you don't know, I know he likes you and you do like him. Think back on today and listen to what your heart tells you and not what's going on inside your head. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." She let go of your chin, got up, and walked away. 

You stared at her retreating form, thinking about everything she told you.  _"Is Bulma right about me? Could it really be as simple as me being too scared? Am I really overthinking this so much that I'm the one blind? Is what she saying true? Did she really notice my feelings for Whis before I even had the chance to acknowledge them? Do I...No wait. Bulma said to trust my heart and ignore my thoughts and I trust Bulma."_ You crossed your legs and sat in a meditation pose. You silenced all thoughts in your mind until all you heard was your heartbeat. You then thought about today and how you felt around Whis. He did make you smile and even laugh. You even made him laugh and at the thought of him laughing your heart skipped a beat. When you focused your thoughts on how he smiled at you, you pictured his face and saw it light up when he saw you looking back at him. Your heart stilled. Thinking back to the incident in the kitchen, he was so concerned about your well-being over a simple cut and he beat himself over the fact that it was him who caused it. And the moment he healed you? He was so relieved you couldn't help but notice how the warmth of his hands enveloped your own when he held them. Your heart started beating rapidly and your eyes shot open. You knew what you had to do. You got up and ran. You ran past Bulma and shot her a quick smile before continuing. You hoped you weren't too late.

**With Whis**

He watched you go as you ran away from him. There was a painful feeling in his chest he never felt before. When he realized what it was, he closed his eyes and his head fell. He wanted to be alone. He turned, walked away, and sat a remote table away from everyone. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned his forehead on his palms.  _"I can't believe I did that. What is wrong with me? I didn't think that through at all and I now may have lost the chance spend time with Emiko at all. I should have known this was going to happen. I more or less asked her to leave her friends and life behind. Of course she'd run away. How could I ask that of her? Lord Beerus was right. I was only thinking of myself and not her. How can I fix this."_ He was so lost in his thoughts, that he did not see Beerus approach him until he cleared his throat. Whis looked up. 

"Lord Beerus."

"I see you decided to ask her," he simply stated. Whis nodded his head. "And are you surprised by the results?" Whis just remained silent. "I told you this would happen and I only did that because I see how you are now. You felt one way, but she didn't. I knew it was mistake. I-" He was cut off. 

"Please Lord Beerus. Not now," Whis whispered. 

Beerus was about to make a comment, when he noticed the slight tremble in his attendant's mouth. He just sighed. "Fine. I think it's time we went home anyway Whis." Whis simply nodded again and got up with Lord Beerus. They both made their way to open field and Whis was about to transport them both home, when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Lowering his staff, he fully turned to see you running towards him. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. He heard you shout to wait and he did. 

**With You and Whis**

"Whis wait!" you shouted out. You saw him turn towards you and step away from Lord Beerus. 

He turned towards you and saw you running towards him. "Emi-chan? Are you-"

He never got to finish because you silenced him. When you were near enough you grabbed him by the front of his outfit and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened and made no move to return it. How could he? He was stunned and his brain was not telling him what to do. You pulled away and focused your gaze on him, trying to find some reaction. When you received nothing from him, you began to back away, before being pulled back by Whis. This time, he crashed his lips onto yours and you immediately responded. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his went around your lower back. He pulled you as close as he could to deepen the kiss and licked your bottom lip for entrance. You granted it to him and both your tongues fought for dominance. When you both needed air, you broke the kiss and you placed your forehead against his. 

"My answer is yes Whis. I'll go back with you. I'm not sure exactly what this is or where it's going to go, but if going with you means we can work it out together, then my answer is yes. Just promise I can come back to Earth every so often to visit everyone here."

"Anything for you." He picked you up and spun you around in his excitement. When he placed you back on the ground, he leaned in for another kiss. "I'll come back tomorrow for you. Pack what you need to bring and I'll have a room set up for you."

You nodded and let go. Whis moved back to his position next to Beerus and they disappeared. You were left standing with the rest of your guests. Bulma came up to you and wrapped you in a hug. "I'm very happy for you Emi. I knew you could do it." 

You pulled away from Bulma and looked at her smiling, tears shining in your eyes. "Thank you Bulma." 

The rest of the night was spent packing and cleaning up the house. You didn't have much you wanted to take, but the things you didn't want to take, but didn't have the heart to get rid of just yet, would be taken care of by Bulma. Regardless, it was nearly dawn, when everyone finished.  

**The Next Day**

You were standing with everyone at Bulma's house waiting for Whis to show up. You packed what belongings you needed and said your goodbyes this morning. Bulma promised she would take care of the rest of your stuff, creating a permanent guest room for you when you came to spend time and that she would make sure your house was sold. It wasn't long before Whis arrived alone and he beckoned you over to him. Turning around to your family, you said your final goodbyes to each other and walked towards Whis. You smiled at him and he couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. He waved his staff and your baggage was sucked into said staff. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on tightly. In a similar manner, he snaked his free arm around your waist and held you just as tightly. Before you both disappeared, he glanced down at you with a shit-eating grin. 

"What?" you asked. 

"When we get back, will you cook for me?" He winked. 

You slapped the back of his head playfully and responded, "Of course." You smiled. Whis smiled back, brought his staff up, and you both disappeared in a blue light. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five days. This took five fucking days to write. Granted I'm writing this when I'm done work and sometimes that's not until 7 at night and then I'm practically in bed three hours later. I think I also made this super long for a one-shot, but I've read a lot of db one-shots in the past and they didn't work for me because they were too short and/or didn't have enough depth to them. So I guess I made this super long in hopes to have a fleshed out story and one with actual depth. I'm not sure if all of them will be this detailed, but I will try too if this is what people like. So comment good, bad, no flames, constructive criticism is always welcomed. And if you have any specific requests, let me know and I'll try my best. Remember no lemons only because I suck at writing them.
> 
> *I have no idea if Whis is able to heal others. I have not read anything or seen anything to suggest he can or can't, so I will be using creative freedom and say he can.
> 
> Let me know if you liked having a name there or if you prefer having Y/N instead.


	3. Hiatus Finished

IM BACK!!!! I know I promised a chapter a month, but honestly things got really hectic for me the last 5 months and I haven’t had time to write like I wanted to. I’ve been working on and off on a Beerus oneshot, but it’s not coming out like I want, so I’m going to put that to the side and work on the BeerusxWhisxReader one shot. DO NOT WORRY THOUGH!!! It’s nothing horrific and could end up being cute actually if it writes like I want it too. Thank you for waiting if I till have readers and if I disappear again, find me and threaten my pudding supply. I’ll come back.


End file.
